


First Foot

by aviciousunicycle



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Singing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, Whatever you call it, adorable Remadora, or Ronks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviciousunicycle/pseuds/aviciousunicycle
Summary: "In Scottish and Northern English folklore, the first-foot, also known in Manx Gaelic as quaaltagh or qualtagh, is the first person to enter the home of a household on New Year's Day and a bringer of good fortune for the coming year.Although it is acceptable in many places for the first-footer to be a resident of the house, they must not be in the house at the stroke of midnight in order to first-foot (thus going out of the house after midnight and then coming back into the same house is not considered to be first-footing). It is said to be desirable for the first-foot to be a tall, dark-haired male; a female or fair-haired male are in some places regarded as unlucky" - WikipediaRemus and Dora are having a quiet New Year's Eve at home with their sleeping toddler and a bit of music when a couple of rowdy, drunk lads show up at their door.(In the same canon as Happily Ever After)





	First Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I made an attempt to include more Harry and Ron, but...this probably wasn't the best way to do it.  
> This story takes place between chapters 9 and 10 of Happily Ever After, but it can stand alone, too. It's set in a canon where Tonks and Lupin didn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Teddy had fallen asleep long ago, curled up in a corner of the sofa.  
The sound of the wireless rang through the house, counting down to the new year while Dora and Remus sat before the fire.  
“Three…two…one…Happy New Year, Britain!”  
Dora squirmed in her husband’s arms, turning to face him.  
“Happy New Year, Remus,” she said with a smile, pressing her lips to his.  
As they parted, he replied, “Happy New Year, Dora.”  
Another kiss, how could they possibly resist?

“I should go put Teddy to bed,” Remus said, reluctantly removing his arms from his wife’s midsection.  
When he returned from putting their little boy in bed, the wireless was turned up a little louder and soft, jazzy music was filling the lounge.  
“Dance with me, Remus,” Dora said, smiling as she took his hand.  
Even ignoring previous experience dancing with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus knew that he was in for a adorably clumsy experience.  
He did his best to keep her feet untangled and she leaned against his chest.  
After a song or so, they were no longer dancing so much as they were simply swaying to the melody.  
He lowered his head to rest it against the top of Dora’s and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud series of bangs on the door interrupted their reverie.  
“Who could that be?” Dora asked, stumbling as she jumped back.  
Remus closed his eyes and sighed, “I think I have an idea.”

Opening the door, he found exactly who he was expecting standing outside their cottage door.  
Harry was leaned against the doorframe with an arm slung around Ron who had a bottle of firewhiskey dangling from his long fingers.  
Remus leaned against the doorjamb and said, “Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.”  
“Happy New Year, Remus!” Harry slurred, we’re your first-foot!”  
Ron simply nodded, bringing the alcohol bottle to his lips for a shot of firewhiskey.  
Straightening back up, Remus said, “And what makes you think that I would let you two sots into my house?”  
“Because you wouldn’t want us to get hypa– hypo– hyp– freeze to death,” Ron replied, starting to step toward the house.  
“Ah!” Harry shouted, smacking his friend in the chest, “Not again, you don’t.”  
Ron stumbled backwards, nearly landing on his backside in a pile of snow.  
“Gingers are bad luck as first-foot,” Harry answered, walking past Remus and into the house, “Ron was the first into the Hog’s Head and ol’ Aberforth threw us both out on our arses.”  
Sheepishly, Ron followed his best mate.

Dora was leaned against the dining table, watching the interaction.  
“Happy New Year, Tonks!” Ron bellowed.  
“Tonks!” Harry shouted, stumbling over to embrace the woman.  
“Be quiet, you gits,” Dora scolded, rolling her eyes and biting back laughter, “Teddy’s sleeping.”

While Ron and Harry staggered into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch, Remus walked over to Dora.  
“I put a silencing charm on Teddy’s room,” she assured him.  
Remus nodded, “That’s probably for the best.”

“You’re listening to this, too?” Ron asked, loudly reaching for the wireless.  
“It’s so depressing,” Harry agreed, urging Ron to find more upbeat music, “check the Muggle stations.”  
Finding a station playing Muggle pop music, they sat back.  
“Oi, turn this one up, I like it,” Harry said.  
Ron obeyed, smiling as he recognized the tune.  
“All my friends’s heathens take i’ slow. Wai’ fer them to ask you who you know!”

Some time around the third drunken karaoke version of a Muggle song, the room was significantly quieter than it had been. Dora and Remus had long since retired to the kitchen.  
“Does it seem…suspiciously silent?” she asked.  
Remus nodded, moving to check on their two visitors.  
Harry and Ron had both collapsed onto the couch and were slouched up against one another, sound asleep.  
Ron’s snores could have removed the paint from the walls, but somehow Harry was undisturbed.  
“I think it’s safe to go to bed now,” Remus said, turning back to his wife.


End file.
